


《前所未见》01

by boli_hh



Series: 《前所未见》 [1]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *ABO世界观，架空，年下，都市言情狗血年下小狼狗茶叶味A X空虚寂寞又纯情，被迫联姻玫瑰味O三观不正内含【touqing】，不喜勿入。有车预警、狗血预警，有虐有甜李东海和alpha无感情联姻，遇见对面刚搬来的年轻alpha（李赫宰），干柴烈火一来二去的故事。本文炮灰恶人：黎疆先生禁搬运超话
Series: 《前所未见》 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727680
Kudos: 8





	《前所未见》01

郊区别墅入夜后大多安静，李东海坐在客厅里看着外头淅淅沥沥的雨出神，和往常一样，做众人眼里羡慕的最漂亮的玫瑰花。他很喜欢雨天，所以一直坐在客厅的大落地窗旁看着外边的雨。他很想出去淋一次雨，但那样不符合他的身份。

第一次见到黎疆的时候，李东海才十八岁。他那时候刚刚分化成omega没多久，他父亲拉着他走到那个人面前，带着虚伪的假笑介绍。  
“东海呀，这是黎疆，爸爸朋友的儿子，特意来庆祝你生日的。”

李东海扯了扯嘴角硬挤出一丝笑容，客套的点点头。他总算明白自己分化成omega之后他父亲这么高兴的原因了，一目了然，在他的成人礼上。  
后来的事情就很好概括了，十八岁成年的第一天，他被父亲安排和一个素未谋面的alpha结婚成为伴侣。为了家族利益，和一个政界能说上话的人结合是最划算的事情了。至于李东海，大棋子养大的小棋子而已。

“我就直说好了，虽然结婚了，但是我希望我们不要打扰彼此的生活。”黎疆推了下金丝边眼镜，冷静开口，对他来说李东海的吸引力不如他养在公寓里的雏儿有意思，年龄比李东海小，又比李东海懂事，各种意义上。  
他望着惊恐的omega，心想还是个小鸡崽儿呢，再养两年也未尝不可。  
“只要你不做让我丢脸面的事，想干什么都行。”

新婚燕尔，大多数AO伴侣此刻都应在那张布置喜庆的大床上耳鬓厮磨缠绵悱恻，在那被称作婚房的豪华别墅里，李东海穿着结婚时的衣服坐在床上瑟缩起肩膀。他好害怕，被“卖”到陌生alpha的家里的第一夜，alpha的冷言冷语更让他恐惧未来。  
黎疆不是个有耐心的人，等了一阵见李东海不开口便也作罢，边走边解衣服，吓得李东海直接跳起来逃也似的跑了。这一跑就再没进过主卧，即便黎疆不怎么回来，他也每晚妥帖地去客卧。  
他知道黎疆不是什么好人，也知道这个alpha不喜欢自己，他也不喜欢他，他们两个人都默契的没有想要和对方培养出感情的想法，恨不能在房子里拉出个三八线来。

大门传来开合的声响，李东海中止自己陷入回忆，条件反射地循声看过去。黎疆醉醺醺地站在玄关处，看见他坐在客厅也有些惊讶。  
两人四目相对片刻李东海率先移开目光，随即懊恼自己怎么只顾着发呆忘记时间，现在这时候若放在平时他肯定都已经上楼了，就算今晚黎疆回来他也能跟alpha避开。

“抱歉，我不知道你今晚回来，我先上楼了，你早点休息。”李东海飞快的皱了下眉。  
Alpha身上古龙味信息素淡淡铺开，李东海不适地搓了搓鼻子，小动物般的直觉让他觉得自己应该尽快离开这里。他不喜欢这个alpha的味道，但眼下比起不喜欢他更怕自己被信息素勾的发情期提前。  
别墅很大，客厅被屏风分成两半也还是显得有些空旷。李东海喜欢在雨天点上熏香蜡烛，看着雨越下越大。眼下好意境被突然回来的alpha打破，李东海摇摇头，扫兴的起身离开。  
他在家里时穿着居家的宽松衬衫，走路时腰线晃动在宽大的衬衫下若隐若现。因为临近发情期屋子里飘着淡淡的玫瑰香，混着果味的香薰十分好闻，黎疆眯着眼睛看他的背影，心里产生了异样的情愫。

六年了，李东海也长大了，比刚见面那时候出挑多了。  
含苞待放的玫瑰花开了，待采摘的花朵比他曾想的更夺人心魄，他有日子没见到李东海，年轻omega水润的眼睛清澈见底，嵌在那张小猫一样的脸上漂亮极了。  
黎疆这么想着，信息素也胡乱铺满整间屋子，借着醉意眯起眼睛打量自己名义上的omega。他驰聘上层这么多年，莺莺燕燕没少见，今晚却突然对原本觉得乏味的李东海产生兴趣，精致的温室里的花朵比那些庸脂俗粉不知高贵了多少倍。

李东海正在上楼梯，身后突然传来浓烈的古龙香味，那信息素像是有了实体一样，从背后一下涌上来包裹住他，像一只大手牢牢地抓住他。李东海腿一软，踉跄几下靠在楼梯的扶手上，额头蒙上一层薄汗，他感觉到体内有一股股热潮开始翻腾。

情况不太秒，他发情期提前了。

黎疆自然也闻到了蓦地炸裂开来的玫瑰花香，他从不知道李东海的信息素这么好闻，一朵纯净的、高贵的玫瑰花盛开，随着风轻轻摇曳。他得意地大步走过去，这朵花早在六年前就已经是他的，现在他要亲手折断花茎，装进自己的花篮里。

“原来只要一点信息素就能让你发情。”黎疆轻笑着走过去，晚上的那顿局儿和omega的信息素足以让他失去理智。  
看看自己家里这个长大了的omega，惊慌失措的眼神像丛林里的小鹿，明明纯洁的像张白纸，却是个染着香粉的白纸，轻轻抹一下，下面藏着漂亮的颜色。当年那个唯唯诺诺瑟缩发抖的小东西慢慢成熟，他现在只尝到了一点玫瑰花汁，便已经觉得兴奋。黎疆叹息，他要把这朵花折断，揉碎，吃掉，连一片花瓣都不留。  
李东海摇头后退，他怎么也没想到发情期和alpha回家赶到一起，用力掐了一把自己的大腿保持清醒。他的底裤已经被那些黏腻液体打湿，连睡裤都慢慢染上些水渍，若不是宽大的上衣挡住恐怕alpha能清楚的看到。

“不是…你别过来…”他手忙脚乱地后退，发情期腿软的站不住，李东海惊恐的瞪大眼睛，抓着楼梯扶手艰难地挪动身体想要逃回房间。  
一个即将发情的omega微弱的挣扎在黎疆看来不过是个欲擒故纵的情趣，他快走几步就能抓住逃跑的小家伙。  
身后突然拥上一双手臂把他拉进怀里，李东海吓得眼泪一下子涌出来，他挣不开alpha的臂膀，被古龙香牢牢抱住。当年被安排和陌生alpha结婚时也没有像现在这样恨自己是omega，他已经接受自己有失败又尴尬的婚姻，可他不想把自己交给一个压根不喜欢的陌路人。

“我不过来？我一回来你就发情，我养你可不是为了摆着好看的。”黎疆连气息都没变，任omega在自己怀里挣扎，跟只小猫一样。

“不..不行…”  
李东海十分惊恐，一想到即将发生的，他忍不住颤栗，恐惧已经盖过了情潮的渴望。他奋力挣扎着，尽力无视身后的异物感。  
他们两人在走廊跌跌撞撞，不慎碰掉了拐角的花瓶，清脆的声音似乎让这场压制变得更激烈。李东海脚下一软被黎疆压在地上，古龙香熏得他反胃，家居服已经被拉扯到胸前，柔软青涩的身体展露于人前。  
那双大手握住他的腰压在身下，李东海几乎快要崩溃，恍然间摸到旁边的花瓶碎片，他来不及多想，用力朝黎疆挥去，锋利的边缘划破了alpha的手臂。

“嘶…”黎疆怎么也没想到李东海敢划伤他，条件反射捂住手臂痛呼。  
他差点忘了，玫瑰花是有刺的。

李东海趁机推开人，头也不敢回跑进卧室反锁门。  
他贴着门板慢慢滑坐到地上，情热一阵阵地袭击他的理智，被alpha信息素挑起的发情期来势汹汹格外难熬，他蜷起身子抱住自己哭泣，咬唇忍住呼之欲出的呻吟。  
他不敢想黎疆以后会怎么对他，会不会折磨他。身后的房门被alpha暴力的拍响，黎疆低声对他说了什么他已经听不清了，在恐惧和欲望中哭着爬到远离房门的窗边，双手交叉环住自己，幻想有人正这样把他抱在怀里，温柔地吻他。

再醒来的时候已经是早晨，阳光透过落地窗照射进房间内。经过一整晚的折磨后，李东海缩成小小一团在地毯上，衣服被他蹭的有些凌乱，衬衫下摆掀起露出腰间一小块白嫩的皮肤。可能是有些冷，他动了动身体转到阳光下，然后缩成更小一团环住自己的肩膀。  
他听到楼下有汽车发动的声音，大约是黎疆走了，他长长的吐了口气，总算走了。一夜的冷雨被清晨升起的太阳赶走，李东海迎着阳光睁开眼，光线刺痛他的双眼，他小声说了什么，埋头在臂弯间，一滴泪从眼角流进发间。

李赫宰最近跟自己哥哥搬回国内住一段时间，他马上要从校园走进公司，抓紧最后能自由玩乐的机会，打着陪哥哥回来的名义做游手好闲的大少爷。他跟着搬到了市郊的别墅，心情好的时候敲一敲键盘写论文，没事就开车出去玩一圈。

李赫宰早上一拉开窗帘，却突然看见对面不远处的别墅里，一个大男孩缩在窗前的地毯上睡得正香，看着又瘦又小。李赫宰兀自拧紧眉，这么大的别墅怎么让人睡地上，怪让人怜爱的。  
他看着那别墅，也不知是怎么想的，决定去跟邻居打个招呼。也没有什么特别的原因，就是那道伏在地上缩成一团的身影看着无助又可怜，不知怎么就激起了他作为alpha的保护欲。李赫宰下楼吃饭的时候自嘲地笑，兴许人家也不是omega呢，只是碰巧那样睡了一晚而已。

一直等到快中午对面别墅的大门才打开，李赫宰正在二楼的书房看电影，随意一瞥看到那栋别墅的院子里站着一个人，捂得严严实实，正在给花浇水，摆弄摆弄花草就得坐下来休息一阵。  
李赫宰抿嘴收回目光，他想不明白自己怎么会对别人这么感兴趣，强迫自己集中于电脑上的画面却又忍不住看了眼对面那道身影。  
等他再回过神时，已经推开院门走过去，到院前才觉得这样似乎有些唐突，可转身离开也已经晚了，里面的那个人已经注意到他，一双漂亮的大眼睛闪着疑惑的光。  
李赫宰尴尬地挠挠头，还真的是个omega，太冒犯了。他只好咧开嘴打招呼，努力使自己显得和善。  
“hi~我是…”他回过神指了下自己家“我住这，刚搬过来的。”

李东海听到背后有声音慌忙转过身，以为是黎疆突然回来了吓得一抖，生怕是要回来找自己算昨晚的账。他身上还环绕着情潮过后无法收起的信息素，随时有可能再发情，在花园里他躲都躲不开。  
没想到转过身是个年轻alpha，差不多和自己同龄的样子。李东海隔着院子栏杆打量一番，看起来不像是坏人，阳光从他身后照过来，还有不知道是不是他的信息素的清新茶味。李东海抿起嘴，慌乱地挪开目光，又偷偷地去看这位新搬来的邻居。  
李东海和黎疆结婚以后很少再出门，他刚羽翼丰满便被折断翅膀，生活除了无休止的冷清再也没有别的。这是他第一次接触到别的alpha，他隔着铁门偷看这个跟自己同龄的alpha，临近正午高高挂在天上的太阳晒的他脖颈发烫，他望着来人鲜活的笑容，也跟着轻轻地笑了起来。

李赫宰见人就那样傻站着，以为自己太唐突吓到omega，又抬了下手挥挥。  
“哎！！你别害怕，我就是想跟你打个招呼，我叫李赫宰。”

“你有什么事吗？”李东海轻轻皱眉，跺了跺脚埋怨自己不会讲话，又补上一句。  
“我叫李东海..”

Omega和外表一样软绵绵的声音顺着微风飘过来，和声音一起的，还有一股好闻的淡淡花香。李赫宰定了定神，视线扫过花圃，大概是这些被伺候得很好的花吧。他努力让自己看起来纯良无害，扯出一个看起来有些傻乎乎的笑容，歪过头回答“我是看你一个人好像很费力，想问问需不需要帮忙。”

李赫宰回身指了指自己家“我就住这，你应该见过我吧。”

李东海没看他指的是哪里，直直地看着他点头。不知道是不是在发情期的原因，他光看着这个年轻alpha就觉得口干舌燥，体内本应稍稍平息的冲动又开始翻滚。  
“我不用帮忙，谢谢你。”

李赫宰点点头，突然闻到空气中比刚才更浓烈的花香，他忽然想到什么，看过去发现李东海脸颊有些红，手指抓着砖石扣紧。

“我有点不舒服，先回去了。”  
李东海注意到李赫宰的目光，低头快步离开。他到门前时情欲的热浪彻底开始翻滚，开门时差点绊了一跤摔在门前。那alpha的目光一直跟着他移动，落在背上让他浑身都在发热。李东海觉得自己好像无处躲藏，他喜欢李赫宰和自己说话那时的阳光，还有淡淡的几乎不易察觉的茶香。

“哎…”李赫宰后知后觉意识到了什么，犹豫一阵没有说出来。   
李东海关门前侧过脸看了他一眼，那双充满水汽的眸子全是委屈，李赫宰突然起了一股冲动，想冲过院门把这个人抱在怀里。只不过他来不及有想法了，那座豪华别墅的大门关紧，空气中甜腻的香气也慢慢消散。

他又在铁门前站了好一会才转身离开，路过自家院子时顺手摘了朵花，放到鼻前嗅了嗅。他转过头又看了眼那栋别墅，不知道那家养了什么花这么好闻，下次要去问一问。  
李赫宰挠挠头，突然发现自己不知什么时候开始放出了信息素，他更觉得奇怪，按照理他是能很好的管住自己。今天这样突然失控也许是因为………李赫宰回到自己房间突然灵光一现，想到了什么，他急迫地走到窗前，好像这样能确认什么，却没想到隔着窗户看见令他血脉喷张的场面。

李东海一直以为家里的窗户是单向的，因为对面家别墅就是单向的。  
他好不容易拖着身子回到屋里，整间屋子都是他的信息素味道，李东海连床都来不及爬上去，伏在地毯上高高撅起臀部，股间已经一片粘腻。  
白天做这种事情总是有些不好意思，可今天已经没有给他这么多选择的机会了。李东海犹豫一阵还是蹭掉裤子，两条细腿晃动几下跪趴在地毯上。他慌张地拉开衣柜，在底层摸索半天找出一根尺寸极小的假阳具抓在手里。  
来不及拉窗帘了，李东海咽了咽口水安慰自己，反正对面是看不见的，没关系。

李赫宰看清后立刻僵在原地，刚刚那个恬静羞涩的omega此刻跪在地上，圆润的臀部高高翘起，正抓着一根玩具向身后试探。  
房间内的茶味一下子爆增，李赫宰觉得自己手都在发抖，身体微微颤栗兴奋到顶点。他根本无法移开视线，恨不得眼睛有望远功能，看得再清楚些，对面那个自己正在兴头上的人，从那模糊的轮廓能窥见到一丝这个omega的美丽。  
李赫宰掐着手背强迫自己清醒，一遍遍告诉自己偷看别人隐私是不对的，即便是对面那个omega自己没拉窗帘搞出的事。但事实上他根本没法转移视线，胯下硬挺的性器也在昭示着他的真实想法。

李东海压根不知道自己正被人看着，但春日暖阳照在他身上，迷迷糊糊看着对面的房子竟然莫名生出一种被人围观的感觉。他呜咽一声，手上的速度加快，前端也开始溢出些清液，如同小猫一般的喘息从那微微张开的唇齿中泄出。  
宽大的家居服已经被他蹭的掀了起来，布料折叠堆在脖颈。李东海嫌它碍事干脆脱掉，胸前硬挺的两颗肉粒十分敏感，接触到地毯边缘冰凉的瓷砖地，敏感地发出几声喘息。李东海干脆塌下腰移动上身来回磨蹭那两点，脸颊比刚才还红，连眼角都跟着快烧起来。  
身后进出的那根工具不断发出“噗哧噗哧”的水声，那根连幼年alpha尺寸都比不上的东西也足够让他快乐了。李东海加快手上的动作，紧皱眉头发出难耐的呻吟，腰间忍不住来回摆动。

李赫宰沉默片刻，手指哆嗦着脱下自己的裤子。内裤都快包不住的粗壮性器已经把布料撑起，头部还渗着打湿的水渍。他深吸口气，还是向这最诚实的原始欲望低下头，靠在窗边握着自己套弄起来，眼睛紧盯着对面那个看起来就很可口的人。

在高潮即将到来之前，李东海恍惚间想到刚刚在楼下遇见的年轻alpha，单眼皮瞪得圆圆的看向自己，牛仔裤几乎快包裹不住的鼓鼓囊囊的胯间，还有那若有似无环绕着的茶香，那双指节纤细修长的手指………

“嗯……啊！”

房间里旖旎的气氛逐渐消散，李东海粗喘着气恢复理智，突然捂住自己的脸，只剩露在外的耳朵红红的。太糟糕了，他刚刚想起的人居然是那个只见过一面的alpha。  
对面的李赫宰不知道他的心思，只觉得这个omega上一秒浪荡下一秒又捂脸害羞的样子很可爱。他收拾干净自己，脱力坐到床边的摇椅上长出口气，手臂横在眼前挡住自己的脸，真是疯了，他居然偷窥别人。  
只怪那个omega太漂亮，李赫宰又想起那阵扰乱心绪的玫瑰花香，好闻得很，还有那个人漂亮水润的眼睛，看向自己时疑惑又羞涩的眼神。他立刻止住幻想，不能再继续想下去了。  
李赫宰又瞟了一眼窗外，对面那别墅的花园安安静静冷冷清清，一楼客厅有人影晃过，那个omega应该是刚洗完澡，擦着头发出来站在客厅窗前发呆。

李东海盯着花园里的花花草草，脑海里不停回想刚刚遇到的年轻alpha，带来的暖阳的味道难以忘记。他摸了摸自己的脸，有点害羞，视线略及对面的别墅偷偷的笑了。  
本以为被这无趣生活磨平，已经快麻木的心突然像活了过来，对或许能再次见到那个人这件事很期待。他暂且还不知道这种感觉就是一见钟情，他只知道自己很想见这个人。

-TBC-  
by：玻璃


End file.
